


N Is For Nail Polish

by ladyofdecember



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Adam paints Blake's nails. That's really all. Could be seen as shippy if you squint!





	N Is For Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. All I know is there are barely any fics about these guys whom I love and whom I think honestly are a bit in denial about what their "friendship" really is. If you get my drift. I just wanted to write something quick and cutesy! <3

Blake was watching television alone in the living room and nibbling nervously on his nails, jumping at every little sound he heard. They were showing some horror movie on the science fiction channel and the curly haired man just couldn't change the channel.

At a particularly terrifying part where the zombies were busting in through the girl's front door, Adam came bursting through theirs, causing poor Blake to scream in a rather high pitched tone.

He grabbed one of the couch throw pillows Anders had insisted on keeping around and tried to use it as a sword to guard against the coming invasion. Adam gave him a look as he paused in the doorway, eyes darting from the TV to Blake and back. “Ya alright there, buddy?”

“No! Why'd you have to come barreling in like that?” He whined, hugging the pillow now.

Adam plopped down beside his friend on the plush couch, smirking at the silly zombie flick. After a moment of the two of them watching it silently, Adam patted the man's thigh to get his attention. “Hey! Look at what I got?”

Blake turned to him, watching as he pulled a bottle of black nail polish out of a small plastic bag. “Uh... ?”

“I got it so I can do my nails so girls will think I'm a cool rockstar!”

Adam looked excited and never wanting to bring the man down from his ever-eternal cloud nine, Blake just grinned and nodded along as he rambled.

“And I'm totally gonna get a neck tattoo too! Well, not at first. Like... I got this sharpie and I was hoping to trace a sick outline of what I want first. Then like, after I catch some girls with it, then I'll go... I'll go get one for real, ya know?”

“Cool... “ Blake agreed, turning back to the movie.

“So here, lemme see your hands.”

...Say what? “Say what? Blake asked out loud.

Adam rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Dummy, I need someone to practice on before I do my own!” He laughed at how stupid Blake was.

“Uh... yeah, I dunno... “ The curly haired man smiled uncomfortably.

“Aw, c'mon, please? Blake, I do so much for you all the time and I never even ask you for anything! Like, ever!”

Adam had curled up close to him and began batting his eyes in a semi-flirtatious way which would have been more effective had any of what he'd said actually been true. Still...

Blake sighed and agreed, never able to truly say no to the man. He watched as Adam pulled him closer, facing him and excitedly began applying the nail polish. Blake took turns glancing back and forth from the TV to Adam's handiwork.

“This is gonna be so awesome!” Adam said giddily.

“Uh, yeah, about that. Why exactly do you think girls want guys with black painted nails?”

“Uh, doy! Because that's what rock stars do!”

“I think uh... I think you might be wrong about that.”

Adam smirked at his friend. “Oh, how naive you are Blakey. I forget just how young you are!”

“You're only like two months older than me.”

“Exactly.”

There was silence between them for a moment or two as Blake gave up trying to argue and turned back to the movie. It was already drawing to a close, the credits starting up as he glanced back down to his hands.

Adam was being extra careful not to get any of the polish on his cuticles or his skin, keeping it neatly on the nails themselves. He smiled at the sensation of his friend holding his hand carefully as he drew long strokes of black polish onto the nails.

Once he was done, he sat back on his heels, admiring the work with a huge grin. “There! Perfect!”

Blake admired the way his hands looked with the nail polish and a small voice in the back of his head mumbled that he should probably wear polish more often. He wondered if he could convince the man to do this again once the black had worn off.

“I'm telling you, Blake! I'm gonna be drowning in the gals soon! You're gonna be so jealous!” The man said chuckling as he capped the nail polish once again.

Blake smiled at Adam, feeling a warmth spreading through his chest at the man's pure happiness. There was no response needed really as the two sat together on their couch, each feeling content and happy for their own reasons.


End file.
